Assemblage of Jercy
by Aurora Marie Williams
Summary: As the expansion of Camp Half-Blood continues, the Seven volunteer where they are most needed. Rachel wants to commemorate them with a mural in the new school courtyard. An assemblage of one-shots featuring the paring Jercy, JasonxPercy. 30 Day OTP Challenge. Now Playing: Drawing Each Other (Day 11) Next: Having a Lazy Day (Day 12)
1. Day 1: Getting Lost Somewhere

Assemblage of Jercy

Day 1 Challenge: Getting Lost Somewhere

Genres: Humor, Angst, Friendship

Rating: T (for language)

* * *

Wandering around nature is a great way to relax and find yourself; think more about your place in the world.

Unless you're driving a Prius along an unmarked path in Missouri with Jason Grace holding a 1990s edition atlas.

"Oh, for the love of all that is blue and holy," Percy snapped. He took his eyes off the path to glare at the idiot next to him. "Why are you holding it sideways? It's not going to magically show us the way—"

"Shut up, Jackson," the demigod interrupted. "I'm holding it like this because we are going West, so it will be more accurate this way." Jason pushed his golden framed glasses up and squinted. "Why don't you carry a smartphone so we could use GPS?"

"Have you gone stupid?" Percy's hands flew off the steering wheel with incredulity and annoyance. He uncapped a water bottle and took a quick drink before setting it in the cup holder.

Jason shrugged. "Guess stupid _is_ contagious."

The son of Poseidon screamed, and the contents of the uncapped water bottle exploded. Percy didn't allow it to drench his clothes, but the blonde in the passenger seat wasn't so lucky. Nor was the atlas.

"Great!" Jason exclaimed. "Your spaz attack just ruined the only directional information we have in this god forsaken vehicle." He tossed the book into the backseat, landing with a wet smack on their duffle bags.

Percy rolled his eyes. He could easily draw the water from the pages, but it wasn't like Jason could read it anyway.

They were officially lost, annoyed, and had a low fuel level light on.

 _Damn! How many miles had it been on?_

That was what he got for trying to "driver seat navigate".

And within a few seconds, Percy felt the accelerator giving way, the car felt like it was trying to drive through wet tar.

Jason narrowed his eyes at him. "Jackson, what did you do?"

Percy prayed to whatever god had power over gasoline that they would somehow give them a little more gas. Just enough to find a road sign!

"This thing is a hybrid, right?"

"Right," Percy answered. "Which would be so helpful if the car was charged."

The Prius was feeling very heavy and slow, crawling it's way along the dirt road. Percy pulled the steering while to the right and pulled past the shoulder to a tall deciduous tree that had alrighty lost all of its leaves for the season.

Percy slumped into his seat as the car came to a gentle rolling stop and promptly died.

From over in the passenger seat, Jason was fuming. But being the "natural leader" that he was, he contained himself.

"Alright, we have shelter in the car, battery life, a cooler of water bottles and gatorade, duffle bags with clothes, $300 in cash, a coin bag of golden dra—"

"DUDE. Shut up. We aren't stranded."

The blonde demigod's eyebrows darted up, and he slowly blinked. "Really, Jackson, because it looks like we are pretty effing stranded in Missouri. Just my luck that I'd get stuck with you."

Percy unbuckled his seat belt and turned sideways to better face the passenger seat. "And here I am sitting over here thinking that there's no one else I'd rather be with in the Land of Misery."

Jason looked shocked. "R-really?"

Percy feigned sadness for a second longer and then shouted, "Hell no! Screw you, Grace."

"Oh, that's mature of you!"

"Whose fault is it that we get summoned to New Rome?"

At this, Jason snapped his head and looked out the window. He had him there. The blonde sighed dejectedly.

"Okay, okay. I think this trip has been really taxing on both of us mentally. I've never been in a car this long, let alone with another person." He stared down at his fidgeting hands.

The raven haired demigod looked like he still wanted to pick a fight, but after a few seconds his shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath of air that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Sorry, man. I thought I'd leave behind all of my moodiness in my teenage years, but maybe it's just a demigod thing."

Jason snorted. "Or it's an "us" thing."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jason unbuckled his seat belt and faced sideways towards the driver side. "Whenever we're together, we always end up getting into it, one way or the other."

Percy mulled this over. It was true. Annabeth called it Alpha Male Syndrome. Both he and Jason were always going toe-to-toe. Whether intentional or not.

"Hmm. Guess it is an "us" thing."

They stared at each other for what felt like a moment too long. Percy swallowed.

"Bros?" He extended his hand towards the blonde.

Jason nodded in agreement and took his hand. Firmly.

"Bros."

* * *

This is Day 1 complete for my 30 Day OTP Challenge. Rating will go up to M in much later chapters, and the story information will reflect that, as well as individual chapter warnings. Each chapter will have new genres which will be posted with the notes at the top. Some chapters will be connected with the previous or following chapter, others will not. Thank you for reading!

Until tomorrow...

-A.M. Williams


	2. Day 2: Pet Names

**Assemblage of Jercy**

 **Day 2 Challenge: Pet Names**

 **Genres: Friendship**

 **Rating: K**

* * *

"Whatever you say, Snuggie."

Percy's ears went red. "Bro, that was one time."

"Still not gonna let it go, bro." Jason grinned ear to ear.

"Boys, stop "bro-ing" for two seconds and help carry the firewood," scolded Annabeth who already had a stack of logs gathered up.

Percy leaned in towards Jason and whispered, "You know how cold it was, and I had no idea what I was grabbing. Let alone what I was saying."

Jason placed firewood into the older demigod's arms. "That may be true," he whispered back. "But if it was, why did I find that same blanket at the foot of your bed when I was looking for you yesterday?"

A nervous laugh escaped Percy. "Alright, bro. I like the blanket. And during our trip to New Rome when we had no heat, I needed more blankets. You weren't using your extra one, so I took it. So what if during my sleep I named that blanket "Snuggie". It kept me warm, and it didn't backtalk like you."

Percy raised his brows in a taunting manner.

Jason spilled the pile of firewood from his tired arms into the bonfire ring for the camp's s'more night later on in the evening. He brushed his arms and hands off, resting them on his hips.

The blonde deadpanned, "I could've kept you warm."

Warmth seemed to disappear from Percy's face. He blinked several times as if that would replay what Jason had just said.

"Like as bros?"

Oh, gods. That was his response?

The son of Zeus laughed heartily. "Yes, Jackson. As bros."

Percy felt his heart pick up a steady rhythm again. "O-okay. I'll remember that for next time."

Oh, _gods. He did it again._

Jason laughed again loudly and walked to Percy's side, resting his right hand on the brunette's left shoulder.

Then he tilted his head towards Percy and replied, "You can keep my blanket, Snuggie. I know it means a lot to you."

Jason clapped his friend on the shoulder, and Percy, who had still been holding his firewood dropped all of it. The logs rolled everywhere except towards the bonfire ring.

Annabeth and Leo strolled over towards a wheezing Jason and a fumbling Percy.

"Honestly, I can't leave you two alone to complete a simple task without _something_ going wrong," Leo reprimanded cheekily.

"Says you, Mr. Accident-Prone!" Percy retorted.

He and Annabeth had already tossed most of the wood into the ring. Jason had yet to recover.

Leo clutched at his heart. "Ouch. That really hurt, Snuggie."

Before he could stop himself, Percy grumbled, "I only let Jason call me that."

He missed the curious glance Leo threw at Jason.

* * *

 **Next challenge: Patching Each Other Up. *sarcastically* What will I be able to come up with for that one? Also, don't you love it when the boys call each other by their last names and then gradually start saying each others first names with more reverence much later on? I'll call it.. character development.**

 _Until tomorrow..._

 _-A.M. Williams_


	3. Day 3: Patching Each Other Up

**Assemblage of Jercy**

 **Day 3 Challenge: Patching Each Other Up**

 **Genres: Romance (kinda), Hurt/Comfort**

 **Tags: #slowburn**

 **Rating: T (for language and partial nudity)**

* * *

Improv camping was nothing new to Percy. He'd been on plenty of quests growing up that required him and his friends to sleep in less than ideal places.

According to Jason, this was not the Roman way. And certainly not the Jason Grace way. Evidently being a praetor of New Rome paid in more than just respect.

So when Jason slid American money across the motel's reception desk for a double room with four adults, Percy was a little taken aback.

He guessed it was enough money for the receptionist to totally overlook their shredded clothes and dried blood.

Percy had sustained the worst injuries out of Jason, Frank, and Leo combined. Four really is one too many demigods for going on a scouting trip.

Their job was to venture out past the borders of Camp Half-Blood to see where it would be possible to expand the magical borders. There were a lot more campers now versus 10 years ago when Percy first arrived at the Camp. New Rome had been a very interesting idea to the Greeks.

Of course nothing ever goes according to plan, and a group of hellhounds and zombies had attacked the four of them. Percy had thought that because of Mrs. O'Leary, the hellhounds would smell her scent on him and leave them alone. He really needed to get used to being wrong.

He'd never wished that Nico was with them so much before. It was just their luck that the zombies had bayonets strapped to them as well. They were very efficient in driving them away from camp. Miles and miles away.

Now here they were with a spread of medical supplies pulled from Leo's tool belt, all laid out on one of the two king sized beds. From a visual perspective they were a total mess. Leo had accidentally lit Jason's shirt on fire. Frank had morphed into a grizzly and accidentally swiped Percy across his arm. Coincidentally, it was the same arm that the demigod knew on gut instinct that his ulna and radius had broken. He hadn't told Jason or Frank or Leo yet.

This _would_ be the trip that they decided not to bring nectar or ambrosia.

Then again, it was only supposed to be a one day trip. Not a 42 hour one.

The son of Poseidon was getting too damn old for this.

Percy was supposed to have applied for some kind of health insurance when he turned 18, but four years went by and he hadn't gotten any kind of job except training campers. Not exactly something that he could report to the health insurance agency as income.

Besides, a little blue chocolate chip cookie flavored ambrosia went a long way in fixing him up.

All of that was neither here nor there. The problem right now was someone was going to have to set his arm. Not even ambrosia could heal a 100% break.

Jason had swiftly taken off his shirt (the remaining tatters) throwing it in the trash. Leo had put Elsa and Anna bandages all over his own body. Frank had applied a butterfly bandage over a cut on his cheek. Pain was swiftly settling in over Percy's wounds. So he just sat on the edge of the bed, inconspicuously cradling his arm and staring at the stained carpet.

Suddenly the carpet was very close to Percy's face. He felt as though he were underwater. Faint sounds coming from all around him, possibly very close. Percy felt hands all over his body moving him onto the bed. They grabbed him in all the wrong places, fingers digging into cuts, but he was too out of it to protest.

When his hearing came back, he heard Jason's voice angrily giving orders.

"Toolbelt is out, man. It has to recharge," Leo frowned.

"Frank," growled Jason. "I need you and Leo to do a supply run. I have to make a splint for his arm. You'll-"

Frank cut him off. "I know what we need. I'll fly us to get there and back faster."

Leo didn't even argue. The door shut with a loud _click._

Jason stared at Percy.

"Alright, let it out."

"How the hell could you be so egotistical, self-involved -"

Percy whistled. "Wow, Grace. Tell me how you really feel."

"I AM." Jason was red in the face now. "I'm trying." He rubbed at his stubble along his jaw. "You can't pull this kind of crap on me, man. Don't you have any idea what it does to me…" The demigod trailed off and picked up a pair of surgical scissors off the bed.

"Go on," Percy said with no particular emotion.

"Shut up, Percy." Jason started cutting through all of Percy's clothes, throwing them into the trashcan in pieces.

The son of Poseidon felt blue eyes lingering over his almost naked body. For years he had a lanky, almost comically disproportionate figure. Big hands with arms too thin. Wide shoulders, with no pecs or abs to follow. But in the last couple of years Percy had gotten into fitness as a new hobby. There for a while he thought he might have a career as a personal trainer, but it's really hard to go into the normal world with mortals. So he was content to push himself and his body to the limits at camp and train heroes.

By the looks Jason was giving him, his best friend had no idea that Percy had picked up a new hobby that gave him an 8-pack and biceps for his biceps.

"Diet and exercise."

Jason had stilled his movements and stuttered, "W-what?" When Percy grimaced he more hurriedly started applying the salve over the larger wounds.

"My body. How I got it. Diet and exercise. Grover really knows how to make a great food plan," Percy shrugged. Then he winced.

Jason's hands kept moving over Percy's entire body. Since he'd been caught staring he seemed to work fast and spend no time dawdling. Within minutes Percy's entire body was wrapped and slightly stinging from his blood cells going to work.

Sweat had started beading on Jason's forehead, and it carried blood from Jason's scalp down to his brow.

Percy reached for one of the cloths laid out on the bed and brought it to Jason's forehead. Jason frowned down at him.

"You're the patient right now, not me," he whispered, leaning over Percy's body.

"Let me take care of you, Jason," he responded softly.

Punctual as always, Frank and Leo came in at that moment with the supplies to splint his broken arm.

Jason took his time pushing himself up off the bed. His eyes boring into green ones that glinted with apprehension.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch, Jackson," Jason said, shaking his head.

Percy shuffled a little. The skin around the break had begun to turn an awful shade of purple. "Don't back out on me now, Grace."

Jason's tongue swept across the scar on his upper lip. Percy recognized it as one of his nervous ticks. He reached out for the blonde with his good arm.

"Hey," he said firmly. Green eyes locked on Jason's. "I trust you."

After a moment of looking at Frank and Leo who nodded with encouragement, Jason set his hands near Percy's wrist and his elbow.

He pulled.

Percy's vision went black.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed today's challenge! Tomorrow will be: Hospital Visits. Can you guess who's going to end up there?**

 **Until tomorrow...**

 **-A.M. Williams**


	4. Day 4: Hospital Visits

**Assemblage of Jercy**

 **Day 4 Challenge: Hospital Visits**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor(?)**

 **Tags: #slowburn, #confessing**

 **Rating: T (for language)**

* * *

Nurses that had been coming into the room routinely had warned the three of them that it might be a while before Percy woke up from the anesthesia. Leo and Frank had ventured down to the hospital cafeteria half an hour ago.

So Jason was going to get saddled with explaining to Percy that he'd just undergone major surgery that Jason had pleaded to be pro bono. His argumentative skills won out in the end. It also helped that it was the beginning of the hospitals fiscal year, so they had funds to donate.

There was stirring in the hospital bed. It woke Jason from his fitful sleep in the leather reclining chair next to it.

"Hey, Percy. How are you feeling?"

The raven haired demigod looked up at him with squinted eyes.

"Luke?" It came out like a strangled whisper.

The blonde shook his head. "No, bro. It's Jason. You remember me right?"

He was admittedly a little concerned. He'd never seen his best friend so out of it before.

A dopey smile spread across Percy's face. His voice still sounded hoarse. "Jason, yeah. You're that cute guy from my marine bio class."

"What?" Jason pressed his tongue to the side of his mouth. _Cute guy?_ He knew Percy had tried college and dropped out after a year. Someone must've caught Percy's eye. "No, it's Jason Grace."

A tanned hand reached out for Jason's face. He was so stunned that he let Percy groggily drag him by his neck closer to the green eyes that studied him.

"Ooooh," he whispered. "Jason Grace. Yes, yes, yes. How could I not recognize you?" Percy roughly smoothed his hand over his cropped blonde hair. "My perfect Roman. My very first boy crush."

Under different circumstances, Jason would've swatted his hand away and laughed it off. But there was something in Percy's sea green eyes that compelled him to stay put. Percy was patting his shoulder now.

"You know, I thought after Annabeth and I ended things... after the war, I really really thought... that I would at least tell you... you know?"

Jasons mouth wouldn't work. His brain had ceased communicating with the rest of his body.

"But here you are! Right in front of me, as handsome as you've always been. Such blue, blue, blue eyes. I looooove blue."

Jason knew he loved blue. Blue candies. Blue drinks. Now he knew he liked his _blue eyes._

Percy sighed and closed his eyes, a gentle smile on his lips. "If only I could tell you in real life instead of dreams."

That was when Jason slowly backed away and realized something. Percy still had a residual high off of the drugs.

"Percy, can you look at the clock and tell me what time it is?"

The demigod dutifully opened his eyes once more, and more dazed this time, looked at the clock to the left of the hospital bed. He settled back into the pillows and said clear as day, "Yogurt."

Jason cracked a smile. Percy's mouth fell open a little and started to drool.

Two hours later, with all four demigods in the room, Percy began to stir again.

Jason instinctually rose from his chair and went to Percy's side.

A groan came from the older demigod, but not loud enough to wake Leo and Frank.

"Had a nice nap?" Jason asked quietly.

Percy took in his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Hospital. We got you here quicker then we could get you to camp after you blacked out with me setting your arm. You took a beating for us, man. Ambrosia would've only been able to do so much. Would've taken days, and possibly it would've not knit you back up the way you're supposed to go."

During his spiel, Percy was looking into his eyes exactly the same way he had when confessing his feelings for Jason. The blonde worried that he still might be high.

"Can you look at the clock and tell me what time it is?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "You look, dumbass. I'm the one in the hospital bed."

"Just wanted to make sure I knew which Percy I was talking to," Jason grinned.

But to himself, he frowned.

What was he meant to do with this information?

* * *

 **I apologize for the delay in posting the Day 4 challenge. Day 5 (Scar Worship) will be up very soon. Day 6 (Making Fun of One Another) will be up tomorrow as regularly scheduled. Thank you for continuing to read, follow, favorite, and review this fic. All signed reviews (logged in) will get a PM response from me!**

 **Until Day 5...**

 **-A.M. Williams**


	5. Day 5: Scar Worship

**Assemblage of Jercy**

 **Day 5 Challenge: Scar Worship**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Tags: #scarworship, #nakedcuddling**

 **Rating: M (for adult themes, nudity, language)**

* * *

Hot breathes settled on his skin like clouds falling from the sky. Soft, fast, and a bit unnatural. But not unfamiliar.

His thumb was tracing Jason's upper lip. Over and over and over. It was rhythmic. Steady. Consistent.

Jason would have drifted off to sleep, relaxing into his lover's touch if it weren't for him getting hard again.

Laughter. It rang out like a bell at sea, carried by the air across the open expanse of endless waters. Jason heard it many times before. It was soothing. Nostalgic. _Arousing._

"Open your eyes, Jason."

He didn't realize they were closed. The lilted voice compelled him to obey. When Jason opened his eyes, he was greeted by alert, sea green eyes. The color of his lovers eyes were bright. Like a faceted gem that throws prisms around a room when sunlight touches it. Lashes attempted to cast shade over his beautiful eyes, but despite their fullness, his eyes were brighter.

Jason reached up to his lover's black locks of hair, much longer than what Roman regulation required. It was one of the many things that kept him so _Greek._ Exotic.

This is what it would feel like to discover Atlantis.

He spoke again. That strong voice that knew pain. That knew pleasure.

"Touch me."

And Jason did. He wrapped his arms under his shoulders and leveraged his knee so that Jason pushed his raven haired lover into the pillows. The blonde trapped his body in between his knees, his left hand holding his neck. Gently. Then tightly. His lover smiled. Even in the dim lighting, his white teeth stood out in contrast with his sun-kissed skin.

 _Oh, his skin._

He kissed all the scars that he could see. Kissed them like his lips had the power to heal them and make them dissolve. He knew where each one came from. Jason had studied them for so long.

Minotaur.

 _Kiss._

Cyclops.

 _Kiss._

Emposai.

 _Kiss._

Hell Hounds.

 _Kiss._

Furies.

 _Kiss._

And others that weren't inflicted by monsters.

A burn from the lava wall.

 _Lick._

A cut from a rogue arrow.

 _Kiss. Moan._

Jason had traveled down his lovers chest, kissing his waxed abs. All eight of them. Using his tongue he traced his way to the left side of his pectoral. This scar was from Jason. During sword practice. Two alpha-males fighting for dominance. They'd since adjusted. It was all about give and take.

He kissed at the Jason-inflicted scar. He bit down softly.

His skin was salty. Like a caramel. Or a –

Rough hands drug him back up to his lover's mouth.

"Say my name."

Jason shivered. Hands ghosted over his naked hips, circling motions that drifted more and more inward. Jason was well-stretched and lubricated still. Of course he was. Because of him. Only for him.

"Say my name, Jason."

Tight pressure built up inside Jason as he felt his lover entering him once more. He could never get enough of this. As sure as the sun sets and the moon rises. This is where he belonged.

"Jason, say my name."

 _Oh gods, his voice._

Jason heard himself moan as his lover picked up speed. Jason had to catch himself with his hands on either side of his lover's head. This felt so intense. So perfect.

There was skin slapping against skin, and he felt damp. He felt like he was floating. He felt electricity, energy surging through his arms, his legs.

It continued to build up in his stomach. A wave building height in the water, climbing higher. Until it curls in on itself, even then still flowing.

"Jason."

He forced his eyes open, taking in his lover's face. Face of ecstasy.

"Say –"

 _Thrust._

"My –"

 _Thrust._

"NAME."

And in that command held so much more.

The electricity coursed through Jason like a fire claiming it's property. At the same time, the wave crashed into the water, ending it's journey with a clap and explosion of mist.

Jason released, his lover making him ride it out, and he screamed, " _PERCY!"_

Then he was falling in the darkness. His heart still in the air, Jason flung his arms wide trying to catch himself. A small pair of hands reached for him, steadying him.

"What the fuck are you doing, man?" Leo demanded.

Jason blinked. _What is this?_ He blinked again at the warm-white walls, the green curtain, the leather arm chair.

He had fallen asleep in the hospital chair next to Percy's bed.

Percy's bed was empty.

Jason blinked at Leo.

"He's been discharged. Frank is flying him back to camp as we speak." Leo said this as if he'd already told Jason many times.

"Right, right." Jason shifted his weight from leg-to-leg.

He felt wet.

 _Oh gods._

Leo shook his head at Jason, still (thankfully) looking him straight in the eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jason looked away from Leo.

"I don't know," he answered. "I don't know."

* * *

 **This right here. This is some good content. Sorry for making it a dream. Gotta give Percy and Jason more time to come to grips with reality. I know I said that the chapters weren't going to be connected, and so far the last three have been. I think that they will happen chronologically, but there might be time or scene jumps in-betwixt the "chapters".**

 **Thank you so much for the support thus far. The data for this story shows over 250 reads, which amazes me. This isn't a popular ship, and quite honestly not as popular of a book category anymore on FanFiction. But us old timers that have been reading Rick Riordan's stories since we had to wait at Books-a-Million on release day know what's up and keep this fandom going strong.**

 **Until several hours from now when I post Day 6 (Making Fun of One Another)...**

 **-A.M. Williams**


	6. Day 6: Making Fun of One Another

**Assemblage of Jercy**

 **Day 6 Challenge: Making Fun of One Another**

 **Genres: Romance**

 **Tags: #boyswillbeboys**

 **Rating: T (for suggestive themes)**

* * *

"Remember the time when you switched the hot sauce and the tomato juice at Leo's apartment, and he switched them back without you noticing, so you ended up chugging this glass of hot sauce thinking it was V8?"

Jason stifled a laugh. "What made you think of that, Jackson?"

Percy re-situated in his bed, pulling the bag of sea salt and vinegar chips closer to him. "No reason. This game is just getting boring," he said, motioning towards the Monopoly game between him and Jason.

"Well, it would probably be more fun if you had spent more time on the board and not in jail," Jason reasoned. He leaned against the headboard of his friend's bed.

Percy Jackson was a 22-year-old trainer at Camp Half-Blood, and he still slept in his same bed in the Poseidon cabin.

Jason Grace was a 21-year-old demigod who kept finding reasons to stay in Cabin One. He guessed Percy had become one of those reasons.

And their weekly Game Night had become a new tradition.

"Bro, I seriously have no clue how I keep rolling doubles," Percy said, exasperated.

"It seems as though it's the only skill you have." Jason smiled cheekily to the fuming demigod sitting across from him at the foot of the bed.

Percy arched a brow. "Oh, really? I think I have a lot more skills than just with dice."

The blonde's mind flashed back to his wet dream he'd had in the hospital a few weeks ago.

Come to think of it, he and Percy had been spending a lot more time together at the camp since the incident. Did Jason intentionally do that?

"Bull crap, Jackson. You've got nothing but Indiana Avenue, one grand, and a whole lotta jail time."

"I'm not talking about the game anymore," answered Percy.

The air had shifted in the cabin. It wanted a challenge.

Jason picked up the board game and set it on the empty nightstand. "Alright, then. Arm wrestle it out. Best two out of three?"

Percy grinned and clasped his hand tightly.

Jason counted, "One... two –"

And suddenly Jason's arm was pre-maturely slammed into the bed, and Percy's lips were on his.

It was chaste enough, but Jason's mouth was open enough for him to taste the salt from his best friend's lips. It was probably the chips, but he'd like to think that was just how Percy tasted.

In that moment, electricity charged in the air, and tiny blue arcs flew from Jason's hands. They effectively busted the lightbulb overhead and shocked Percy enough for him to end up on his back at the foot of the bed.

Jason stared at the raven haired demigod. With light only reflecting from the fountain and overhead cabin light, it mimicked a soft moonlight that danced in Percy's eyes.

Multi-faceted sea green eyes, throwing prisms on the comforter and walls. Just like in Jason's dream.

Which he knew meant that he'd been studying Percy's eyes for a long time now. Before he truly knew it himself.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked at the exact same time that Percy asked the same thing.

"I'm fine. You've shocked me worse than that before. I'll live." was Percy's answer. His expression betrayed no emotions.

Before Jason could decide what to say, the door to the cabin opened.

Rachel Dare poked her ginger head in. "Percy, are you –" Her eyes landed on the two boys, sprawled on the bed. "Oh!" She sounded relieved. Then her features twisted into something more confused. "Why are you guys sitting here in the dark?"

"Uh..." Percy drew in a breath.

Jason grabbed the board game, holding it up for Rachel to see. "Monopoly."

Rachel's lips quirked. "Right, well, both of you then. Those two kids of Hecate are at it again enchanting things that shouldn't be alive, let alone speak."

Jason and Percy glanced at each other for a moment and then hurriedly put their sneakers on without tying the laces and rushed out the door with Rachel.

* * *

 **How _exciting!_ First kiss! And that fear that everyone has of being caught. We'll play more with that fear later on. Day 6 is a wrap. I hope it made you guys happy because Day 7 challenge is Death of Someone Close. No matter how I play this, the next chapter will be a sad one.**

 **Thank you for over 450 views on this story! Keep the favorites, follows, and reviews coming! If you guys have requests for things to put into future chapters, let me know!**

 **Until tomorrow...**

 **-A.M. Williams**


	7. Day 7: The Death of Someone Close

**Assemblage of Jercy**

 **Day 7: The Death of Someone Close**

 **Tags: #death-of-someone-young, #funeral-arrangements, #unexpected-death**

 **Rating: T (for character death and grieving)**

 _Thank you so much for over 1,200 views!_

* * *

Call it stages of grief, or whatever you want to say. Jason was not going to allow a simple funeral pyre and shroud cut it. When someone close to you dies, you want to make sure they go out being remembered.

When Jason was discussing arrangements with Percy, the older demigod was in total agreement. He seemed to be taking the death harder than Jason was. But that was three days ago.

Annabeth helped a lot with the selection of the rental casket, the floral decorations, the music, et cetera. She seemed to know more about the deceased than Percy and Jason did. Which made sense.

So as people somberly filed in for the calling hours at the funeral home, it was no surprise they consoled Annabeth before Jason or Percy.

At seven o'clock that evening, people would walk up to the podium and tell memories or give well-wishes.

Jason left the viewing room when people began talking about her.

Percy followed him to the lounge area.

He sat down quietly next to the blonde. "She would've loved this, you know."

Jason didn't speak, so Percy continued.

"Silver flowers, casket with black exterior and interior..." he trailed off. "What band is this?" He pointed up at the speakers in the ceiling that quietly played music.

Jason hadn't blinked an eye the entire time. He just stared ahead at the window. The natural summer light cast shadows across Jason's face making him look gaunt and unhealthy. Percy didn't realize just how bad his physical appearance had become in the last couple days.

"Is it called Day of Green?" Percy feigned ignorance, hoping the mistake would jar the blonde's speech.

Jason Grace still did not speak.

"Oh, you're right. It's Green Day."

Still nothing. He hadn't heard Jason say a single word since yesterday. The more time that passed, it seemed as though Jason became more rigid, almost like he was slowly being petrified and turned into stone.

This was how Percy felt when they were first told of her untimely death. Petrified. Like time had frozen and his brain refused to process. But in three days time, Percy had accepted what had happened. Jason was just now slowing down enough for him to realize that they would never get her back. Not in this world.

"Let's go back in. They should be about done talking, and then we can be the last ones to say goodbye to her for tonight." Percy laced his hand through Jason's and gently tugged him off the velvet couch.

Leo still stood at the podium when the two boys entered the viewing room. He had a twinkle in his eye.

"And you know after all this time, the woman still owes me a bottle of hot sauce."

Everyone who had gathered there laughed.

Jason fiddled with the silver chain bracelet on his wrist. It's quiet twinkling sounded like gentle laughter. Percy smiled.

"Live it up in Elysium." Leo grinned at the casket.

People began to say their goodbyes. Not everyone would make it to the burning of her shroud in the morning at Camp Half-Blood.

The Hunters of Artemis all laid an arrow on her chest, clasped tightly in her hands.

Old friends said important prayers over her body.

At last it was just Annabeth, Jason, and Percy left.

Annabeth reached out with a trembling hand to smooth down her black hair that lay on her shoulders. She smiled.

The daughter of Athena hugged Jason tightly. And Percy, too.

"We did good," Annabeth whispered. "Everything was perfect. We all smiled. We all laughed. No one cried. Thalia would've hated that."

Even still, tears welled up in her stormy grey eyes.

Jason brushed them away before they fell.

Percy was shocked to see him move after so long. He'd almost forgotten that Jason was capable of movement other than breathing and walking.

"She loved you so much, Jason," Annabeth told him firmly.

"I know." His voice sounded like his throat had been shredded to pieces and pieced back together.

Annabeth glanced down and smiled.

Then she leaned towards Percy and whispered, "Take care of him."

Percy grimly nodded. Jason would need him, and he was ready.

Jason eyes were fixed on the pale, pale girl in the casket. Percy glanced down somberly.

Then he realized he'd never taken his hand away from Jason's.

"Ready to say goodbye for today?" Percy squeezed Jason's hand.

He squeezed back.

Jason let go of Percy and braced himself against the casket. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, still adorned with a silver circlet.

His blue eyes flitted up to the banner hanging beside her. A picture of her in her silver hunters garb, her electric blue eyes sparkling, an arrow notched in her bow.

And above the photo read:

 _ **Rest In Peace**_

 _ **Thalia Grace**_

* * *

 _Can you tell how much I was dreading writing this chapter? It's been way too long since I last updated this, but I have a tiny itty bitty reason for not doing so. My husband and I are thrilled to announce that after planning and trying for a baby for well over a year, we are finally pregnant! After going through a couple weeks of coming home after work, going to sleep, and not waking up until it was time for work the next morning, my days are a little more predictable now. That is until the morning sickness grabs me by the throat and throws me into a black hole that I emerge from weeks later, despite it feeling like years._

 _I'm hoping to pick up where I left off, and begin posting once a day (or twice every other day) again on this story. I have a lot of exciting plans for this ship. And the daily prompts definitely help._

 _How do you think the boys will cope with Thalia's death?_

 **Until Day 8...**

 **-A.M. Williams**


	8. Day 8: Sleeping In

**Assemblage of Jercy**

 **Day 8: Sleeping In**

 **Tags: #slowburn**

 **Rating: T (for suggested themes, and language)**

 _Thank you for 1.3K views!_

* * *

The Zeus cabin was as cold and unwelcoming as ever. As soon as Percy opened the door he felt Hippie Zeus' disapproving glare upon him. The son of Poseidon lowkey felt like challenging the statue to a glaring contest.

But the twenty-two year old wasn't here for his beef with Zeus.

Percy came because his best friend was still refusing to get out of bed two weeks after the death of his sister.

And today Percy would not take "Get the fuck out, Jackson!" for an answer.

Twelfth time's the charm.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Jackson, leave. Me. ALONE." Jason's voice was muffled by the blankets, comforter, and pillow he'd piled onto his bed and buried himself under.

"Not with that attitude, sir," Percy responded, removing blankets one by one.

"I swear to the gods, Perseus Jackson, if you uncover me I am going to beat you."

Percy chuckled. "I'd like to see you try and beat me at anything, Grace." He'd pulled off six blankets so far when the mass flew at him, successfully pinning him to the marble floor.

Jason's blonde hair made an appearance as the remaining cover fell off him and onto Percy's chest.

His face matched exactly how Percy remembered him looking at the viewing. And the funeral pyre when they burned a black and silver shroud for Thalia. And the two days after that when Jason allowed Percy to visit him in his cabin and bring him meals.

"I want to be left alone, Jackson," the blonde growled.

Percy sighed. "And I thought we were getting along so well." His voice was forced since he essentially had all of best friend's bodyweight on his chest.

Jason narrowed his eyes. Then he not-so-gracefully shoved himself off of Percy, taking his blankets with him and crawling back into his bed.

"I don't want to see people. Not you. Not anyone."

Percy hugged his knees to his chest, still sitting on the marble floor. "Is this still about Thalia?" When Jason didn't answer from under the nine-layer blanket mound, Percy continued, "Or is this about when I kissed you three weeks ago?"

There was a startled stirring as if the mattress had suddenly become animated and arched up in the middle.

"I understand you're upset about Thalia. I mean, she was supposed to live forever. And you didn't get much time with her to create that sibling bond, but you're mourning the what-if's now instead of her. She did exactly what she set out to do. And you heard Zeus at the funeral pyre. Hades saw to it that she got one of the best flats in Elysium. She died a hero."

During Percy's consoling, Jason had sat up in bed, all nine covers wrapped around him and over his head so only his ashen gaunt face was staring back at Percy.

"I know she was young, but do any of us really expect to live that long in this life? I never imagined that I'd live to see eighteen. Let alone twenty-two. Every time we step foot outside this camp, I never know if the both of us will make it back." Percy shook his head and scoffed. "But Thalia would kick your ass if she were here right now. You know that, right?"

Jason rolled his eyes. Which in itself was comical coming from Mr. Respect himself, but with only his face being visible, Percy couldn't contain his laughter. It kept replaying in his head.

"Come on, bro," Percy half begged. "It's almost 8 o'clock. They'll have breakfast ready in the mess hall, and they're making your favorite. Cinnamon rolls."

Blue eyes flashed with a bit of excitement. Percy found himself wishing those blue eyes would do that again. He settled for watching them intently.

"You were so vocal this morning. Nothing to say now that you've cursed at me, Grace?"

Redness tinged Jason's ears that poked out visibly from his Roman-regulation cut. "Lay down with me."

It was Percy's turn to blush now. But he didn't say a word. He just did what Jason wanted.

He slipped off his training boots and lay down beside the son of Zeus who threw the blankets over him.

"Sleep in with me," Jason whispered with a smile, his eyes closed contently.

He wasn't touching his best friend, but he was so warm. _Gods, he was so warm._ Like a 6' 2" portable heater. Percy was drawn to the heat, and instinctually searched for Jason's hand under the blankets.

Jason found him first and covered his hand with his own. The blonde let his fingertips explore the structure that was Percy Jackson's hand. Each blister. Every knuckle. The winding veins that popped from his tanned hands.

"Maybe later..." Jason trailed off. His voice was getting dangerously high. He cleared his throat roughly. "Maybe later we could finally talk about that kiss."

He kept his eyes closed. Especially when he felt Percy's gaze fall upon his face.

"Maybe later we could," Percy mirrored Jason.

Percy was itching to talk about it now. But he'd waited three weeks. What was a little more time?

Besides. Percy thought that if they talked about it here in the cabin, that statue of Zeus might blast him with lightning for thinking about defiling his son.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated. Let me know if you have any requests for future chapters! I'll be more than happy to credit you for the idea, and I love writing what I know people want to read.**

 **Until Day 9...**

 **-A.M. Williams**


	9. Day 9: Hugging

**Assemblage of Jercy**

 **Day 9: Hugging**

 **Tags: #slowburn, #everyone-knows-except-for-them**

 **Rating: T (for suggested themes, and language)**

 _Thank you for 3.1K views!_

* * *

Jason woke from a dream that would've put his dream in the hospital to shame.

This was becoming a regular occurrence. At least for the past couple weeks. Since Monopoly night.

Percy had gone on a quest nearly a week ago with some younger campers as a chaperone/guide. It wasn't a particularly dangerous quest, but Mr. D sure did make it sound that way.

The son of Zeus wasn't worried at all. Even though Percy was supposed to return two days ago with the other two half-bloods.

Maybe Percy made a side-stop for cheeseburgers and shakes again. Anything was possible.

He found himself smiling, despite not knowing his friends' whereabouts, while he made his bed and got dressed this morning. Jason missed the quest of seven. He missed adventuring with his friends despite every step possibly being their last. But more than anything, he missed seeing Percy Jackson in action. He missed his witty remarks to every monster and minor god or goddess that got in their way.

Jason Grace missed Percy Jackson.

The raven-haired man had left the day Jason decided to invite Percy to stay in his cabin. The same morning Percy scolded him for not taking care of himself and hiding away after Thalia's death, which still shook him to his core. It was that day Jason decided that he wanted to talk to Percy about... _them._

They were bros. That much he knew. But Jason had never told Percy about the confession he'd made while under the influence of heavy medication in the hospital. Before he'd gotten the chance to, Percy Jackson had leaned across his bed and kissed Jason Grace.

On the lips.

And then Jason's shock and excitement transferred into energy which electrocuted Percy and busted the all the light bulbs inside the Poseidon cabin.

Again, something they'd yet to "talk" about since the death of his sister and Percy leaving seemed to all happen in the blink of an eye. So Jason began to regress. He slept in longer, he didn't shave, he shirked responsibilities by passing them off to campers that admired the great Jason Grace, son of Zeus, retired Praetor of Rome, Pontifex Maximus, defeater of Gaea. Yeah, he was surprised he hadn't gotten in trouble for taking advantage of people yet.

Then came the day Percy was to return. They hadn't kept up through Iris Messaging like they normally did when one of them was away. Which was to say, not very often. But not having any contact with Percy for so long made Jason wary.

He didn't pry much into his best friends personal life, but the more Jason thought about it, the less he realized he knew. Maybe Percy had someone else special in his life and what happened with Jason was just a slip.

Jason was getting better at jumping to conclusions than most women his age.

Still, in an out of character manner, Jason had found himself wanting to look his best for Percy's return. So he shaved. He had one of the Hermes kids buzz his hair back into his regulation cropped cut. And by the gods if he went to American Eagle and bought some new clothes... well, that wasn't anyones business, now was it?

If Jason wouldn't care for himself for his own sake, he'd at least do it for Percy.

Wow. When had it gotten to that point?

The more he mulled it over, he was sounding more like a 16-year-old girl post-break up. And he and Percy weren't even dating.

But then, Percy didn't return. Another day passed, and Jason went to Chiron. The old centaur hadn't heard from any of the campers since they said they were returning to camp by train. He couldn't help wondering if he knew more than he let on. They should've been back by now. And normally that would worry Chiron. But he didn't seem phased at all to Jason.

But Jason wasn't worried.

No, but he was... hurting.

Jason knew this feeling wasn't his forever. It was just his _right now._ The only things that could truly distract him from it entirely was sword fighting.

When Chiron had asked him to fill in as a trainer for Percy, he immediately said yes.

He wasn't prepared for getting his ass handed to him by a bunch of 13-year-olds. Percy trained them hard. Jason found a new admiration for Percy that day.

"Mr. Grace, oh gods, did I hurt you?" One of the Aphrodite boys had dropped his sword he'd just sliced Jason with and covered his mouth with both hands.

Yeah. A damn son of Aphrodite.

"Just a scratch, Theo," he answered cooly. Right before he swept his leg against the back of Theo's knees. The camper shouted at the attack and groaned when he landed on his butt on the training ground.

"You left yourself undefended. You'd be a dead Ken doll right now if this was a real fight."

Theo mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

Theo got up, wincing, and dusted his hands off. "So what's going on with Mr. Jackson?"

Jason shifted his weight. "I don't know. He said he was on his way back to camp three days ago."

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about how distracted he's been when he's been doing one-on-one trainings."

 _Interesting_ , Jason thought.

"But hang on," Theo continued. "You don't know where he's at either?"

Jason held his hands up. "No idea."

"Huh," Theo huffed. "Figured he'd keep up with his boyfriend at least."

If Jason were drinking nectar, he would've either choked on it or spit it out.

"Excuse me?"

Aphrodite's son had a smug look on his face. "Oh, you had to know everyone would catch on! Everyone in the camp knows. Of course, us Aphrodite kids figured it out first."

That's when he started rambling and telling Jason how everyone had... shipped them?... and were so excited they were finally together.

"You two are such an attractive couple."

"The power clash must be insane. Zeus' kid with Poseidon's?"

"How _did_ your dads take it?"

"I guess I don't even know, when did you guys start dating"

"Who tops? Or do you switch?"

Jason shook his head, eyes widening.

"Aren't you fifteen?"

Theo snorted. "Yeah, but I'm no virgin. I know how this stuff works."

A voice behind Jason said, "How what stuff works?"

He spun on his heels so fast he could've given himself whiplash.

Perseus Jackson in all his freaking glory stood there leaning against the stone armory. His clothes fresh, his face clean-shaven, his hair even looked _combed._ He looked like he'd been at a damn spa the past three days, _definitely_ not like he'd been fighting for his life.

"And just where the hell have you been?" Jason was annoyed.

Theo made an "eep" noise a scurried off, mumbling again.

Jason balled his fists so he wouldn't punch the great son of Poseidon right in his stupid face.

"Hey, you're bleeding pretty badly," Percy said, noticing the gash on Jason's arm.

He rushed towards him and reached out and held his hand under Jason's bicep, examining the wound.

"Courtesy of Theo," he replied, never taking his eyes of Percy.

In that moment he remembered the sheer terror when he thought he might lose Percy in that hotel room. And when he'd passed out, his coloring blanching. And when he fried all of the electrical work on that floor of the hotel because of his fear.

So he pulled Percy in, wrapping one arm over his shoulder and another under Percy's arm. And he hugged him.

Right now, Jason couldn't find it in himself to care if campers saw them. Or even Chiron. He was content with holding a all-in-one-piece Percy Jackson in his arms.

"Miss me?" His breath ticked the tiny hairs on Jason's neck.

He pulled back and punched Percy's shoulder.

"Not even a little." Jason grinned. "Walk with me to the infirmary."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this installment! I appreciate all the favorites and follows and reviews showing your support for this story.**

 **Until Day 10...**

 **-A.M. Williams**


	10. Day 10: Watching Each Other Sleep

**Assemblage of Jercy**

 **Day 10: Watching Each Other Sleep**

 **Rating: M**

 _Thank you for over 15K views! (It's been a looong time since an update. Keep persevering through these uncharted times. Relax, read, smile, think softly.)_

When Jason's three day beard scratched Percy's shoulder through the fabric of his t-shirt, it warmed Percy to his core. It made the past week worth it. As they walked to the infirmary, Jason regressed to his irritated behavior, though Percy could tell he tried to hide it.

"So what was the delay?"

Percy tilted his head. "What delay?"

The demigod punched him with his uninjured arm. "Bro, you were gone forever on that quest." Jason frowned. "I was beginning to think you had gone missing just when your pretty ass shows up looking like you spent your whole quest at a freaking spa."

"Oh, right," Percy began. He smiled despite his friend's sour mood. "I've been at my moms the past couple days with the campers. She –"

Jason came to an abrupt halt in the grass clearing. "So you've been eating blue food to your hearts content and chilling out, but you can't spare any time for an IM?" Jason sputtered.

 _How much time had Jason spent worrying about him?_ Percy wondered. He, himself, certainly had not been mindlessly lounging around if that's what Jason thought.

"I didn't know I had to check-in with you." Percy arched his brow and smirked, looking back at him down the hill. Jason was still fuming, but caught back up and met his stride.

Percy shook his head a little then said, "Wait... You think my ass is pretty?"

"You wish, Jackson," he scoffed. A brief silence fell. "I'm gonna have an Apollo kid stitch me up, I'll see you later."

The son of Poseidon knew when his friend was done with him. He always knew when to back off during their fights.

"Alright, bro. Catch up later?"

Zeus's son just threw an arm up and marched on towards the building.

* * *

Over 137 minutes had come and gone since Percy had seen him last– not that he was counting.

All of the campers that worked within the infirmary were learned enough to know how to do wound cleaning and stitching in just a few minutes. Jason couldn't possibly still be there.

A short 3 minute walk proved otherwise when green eyes settled over Jason's sprawled sleeping form.

No one else seemed to be in the building, and Percy thought it odd until his rumbling stomach reminded him it was time for supper. He sat on the cot beside Jason's and just watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

He seemed to be sleeping so deep and comfortable, given his loose form. Percy wondered if his own absence was to blame for Jason not resting as usual. Then he chided himself for thinking his position in Jason's life were so high.

Percy stretched out to examine the gauze taped to Jason's arm. Though he didn't understand why; it wasn't like he was a medic.

Deeply exhaling, Percy laid on his side atop the cot and continued watching Jason's chest.

A steady rise and a fast fall.

It became almost a mantra for the son of Poseidon.

* * *

Jason stretched, curling his core and straightening his toes. With his good arm he rubbed at his head. He always refused nectar and ambrosia if possible. _Save it for the kids,_ he thought. But dammit, if that wouldn't help the pounding in his head.

Apparently his blood pressure was pretty high when he came in. His healers suggested a nap and some Tylenol, and the blonde demigod didn't argue.

Soft grumbling came from his right side, and Jason sat up so fast that the tendons in his neck seized. That's when Jason noticed Percy sleeping in the bed next to his. His body was all curled in, like in a fetal position.

His mouth lolled open, and drool was just about to slip from the corner. _What a goof._

Beside each cot was a stand with a lamp and a box of tissues. So Jason grabbed several tissues, balled them up, and stuffed them in Percy's mouth. Much to Jason's surprise, the raven haired man did not stir and continued his grumbled breathing through his nose.

 _This guy..._

All he could do was stare at him. He really did look like he'd been at a spa. Face clean shaven, hair trimmed and combed, clothes fresh and wrinkle free. His skin even looked brighter. Jason glanced at his reflection in a wall mirror as a split second reaction and quickly regretted it. Maybe he needed a spa week at the Jackson-Blofis household, too.

The son of Zeus shook his head, sitting on the edge of his cot. Sooner rather than later, he needed to figure out what he wanted from the man. They'd kissed on game night in Percy's cabin. Jason nearly electrocuted him in an involuntary reaction. They'd damn near cuddled in Jason's cabin. When his sister was gone, he'd held onto Percy's hand tightly like it was an anchor. He'd gotten lost and stuck in a Prius with the infuriating demigod in Missouri and wanted to bite his head off. Jason had taken care of Percy when he was nearly bludgeoned to death by monsters, taken him to a hospital, had a very explicit dream about him, and may have possibly been lusting after his best friend. Frank, Leo, Nico, and Will all kept in contact pretty regularly. But Percy? It felt like they lived together. They shared too much. Most times they breathed the same air. And by the gods, if Jason wanted to get back into dating then he had every right to.

But with Percy Jackson? He clearly was interested in him. Was Jason a good fling? Maybe. Would Percy be a good fling?

He stared at the snoring demigod with half-wet tissues stuffed into his mouth. Jason smirked.

Hell, he couldn't let his feelings get deeper than just a fling. He'd never been with a guy. Never been attracted to a guy.

That sounded like a lie even as he thought it. Jason covered his face with hand and rested his elbow on his knee. Percy was always in the back of his mind. Since he landed in New Rome on the Argo II. They'd walked towards one another, sizing the other up. They were both leaders of their cultures. Revered as the heroes they were, and they'd been forced into each other's camp and city. They weren't necessarily meant to get along. Not meant to shake hands that day, and Percy to easily hand over the title of Praetor back to Jason. " _Thanks for helping my camp while I was gone. You did an awesome job." "Back at you," Percy had said._ Was it supposed to be that easy? The fluidity of meshing together and bonding like they had? Sure, times since then have been less than easy, the clashing of their alpha personalities. But Jason always _knew_ they would ride it out and still clasp hands and pat each other on the back.

Jason didn't realize he had started watching Percy sleep until his writhing body shot up from the bed.

"YUGHCK!" Percy pawed at his mouth. "What the friggin' hell?!" He spat out tissues and Jason roared with laughter. The blonde rolled right off the bed and onto the floor in his fit.

Percy swung himself off the bed and in his moment of still-not-all-the-way-awake, grabbed Jason by the collar of his underarmor and pulled him up, pushing him against the wall.

"Woah, bro, take it easy." Jason held up his hands in surrender.

"Jason?" Percy blinked, his mouth still tasting like Kleenex with aloe.

"You were drooling and..." Jason locked eyes with his best friend whose knuckles were pressing into his throat.

He snaked his hand behind Percy's head and knotted his hand in his black hair. And he pulled him in and kissed him hard.

Gods, did he kiss him hard.

The only thing Percy could taste was his best friend. His lips and his tongue and his jaw and his neck, the taste of his skin _finally_. And Jason fought for dominance. He pulled harder on Percy's combed hair, and he clenched his fist into his jeans and pulled his entire body into his own. The blonde demigod wanted to feel him, all of him, and he needed him closer, every single inch of his muscled form enveloping him.

Percy's hands went to both sides of Jason's face. His stubble prickled against his hands that already felt like they had TV static in them. Percy wrestled the blonde's head to the side and pressed hot lips to everything new. Collarbone, chin, oh, and Jason's hand dancing across his back, his nails digging into the surface. But, hell, his shirt was in the way.

"Off, now," Percy muttered, and three hands pulled the shirt over his head.

But then the man he still had pressed against the wall struggled with his injured arn.

"Fuck," he breathed against Percy's skin. He answered his best friend by tearing into the color and ripping down, sinking to his knees. Percy fought with Jason's pants while Jason caught his breath. This could not bode well for his high blood pressure.

Next thing Jason knew, warmth tickled his thighs, quickly replaced with strong hands holding him fast to the wall by both legs. He hadn't realized how hard he was until Percy's mouth started edging against his length. This electricity was so much more intoxicating than what Jason felt in his dreams.

And then he realized that Percy fucking Jackson was deep throating him, and the sound his throat made – _Gods, why why why hasn't this happened sooner?_

"Jackson, _shit!_ "

Percy squeezed Jason's inner thighs and continued with his rhythm.

"No, you can't, Jackson." The son of Zeus shoved Percy's bare shoulders and he rolled back onto the floor of the infirmary. Jason leapt straight for the jeans he'd been tugging on and started working the button. He felt soft pecks on his forehead, but he needed to concentrate on his task. He needed to show Percy that he knew how to love him.

Without any precursor, when Percy was exposed to the air, Jason dove straight down surrounding his member entirely with his mouth. The raven haired man jolted and exhaled, "Oh gods, Jason – "

"Don't... bring them... into this, Jackson," he breathed out in between sliding his tongue over Percy's tip, the underside of his shaft, and sucking hard.

" _Gods, JASON._ " The demigod thrusted his hips in response to Jason's tongue.

But the blonde pulled back and grabbed his own briefs that his best friend had removed just a few minutes ago, and promptly shoved the waistband into Percy's protesting mouth.

"What did I say?" His hand closed around Percy's shaft. "This is between you and me, no one else." His blue eyes stayed focused on the visibly worked up expression the older demigod wore on his sweating face. "Bite down, and stand up."

Percy couldn't resist the authoritative tone in his voice. When he did as he was told, Jason roughly slammed him against the same wall, and thrusted his own naked body against the man. Their hardened members found each other in between tightly pressed body and the friction between their grinding motions blissed them out.

Jason couldn't stop himself from spilling unintelligible mumbles and digging his fingers into Percy's hip. Finding more strength in his injured hand, he cupped Percy's ass and he welcomed it when the son of Poseidon followed suit, Jason's brief's still clenched tight in his jaw. Riding against each other, gasping for breath, and feeling out of their damn minds, the high was better than a stupid dream. This was real ecstasy, in the flesh. And the wave that broke the dam came, and it came fast. And hell was it a steady rise and a fast fall, like free falling but _so_ much more satisfying. Jason was sure he'd melt right into the floor, but Percy held his biceps keeping him eye level.

And Percy kissed him. Again and again. Short, but like he couldn't steal enough to satisfy. Oh and Jason let him. He felt dripping but if Percy didn't think it needed attention, then he wouldn't pay attention to it. A couple moments passed and he felt like he could stand on his own two feet again. The blonde slowly regained his composure and licked his lips, sighing outwardly.

"You do that a lot," Percy noted, his voice deep and quiet.

"Do what?" Jason whispered back.

Percy thumbed at Jason's scar on his lip. "You lick your lips. At your scar."

"Oh, that, yeah I think it's like an absentminded thing."

The older demigod leaned in and licked at the scar slowly. Jason closed his eyes and breathed in the ocean air scent and let his friend take full advantage of his lips.

 _Please don't let it end._

But all good things...

Percy sat him on his cot and brought back a cloth for both of them. After they cleaned up and rinsed their cloths, they dressed from the bottom down. Percy found white patient scrubs in a chest of drawers so Jason wouldn't have to walk out shirtless.

"It's a much better sight when your shirt is off," Jason commented when Percy finished dressing.

"Thanks," Percy grinned. "Back at you."

Jason smirked and shook his head, pulling on the white scrub top carefully avoiding his wound. Percy threw Jason's other shirt in the trash.

"Next time let's try and not let our sexual frustrations soil the infirmary." Jason crossed his arms and smiled.

"What do you suggest then?" Percy cocked his head. Jason's silence prompted Percy. "Wanna go take a bath?"

Jason felt like melting again. "In the new Roman Bathhouse addition? Oh hell yeah, I'll race you."

* * *

 _It's been too long! Update on me: I've had my baby! He's the sweetest baby boy (now almost 6 months old) with strawberry blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and the most heart-melting smile. My husband and I couldn't be any happier. I also am now starting my dream job that I've been working towards for the past two years! I have 6 more classes until I graduate from college with a bachelor's degree in business marketing. It's a busy life, but a good one._

 _Thank you for understanding my time away from this platform. Thank you so much for the many favorites and follows I've gotten the past couple months!_

 _ **In the midst of the COVID-19 pandemic, know that my thoughts are prayers are with the people of this world and every power greater than ours to put an end to this and heal all those affected.**_

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _Until the next one..._

 _-A.M. Williams_


	11. Day 11: Drawing Each Other

**Assemblage of Jercy**

 **Day 11: Drawing Each Other**

 **Last ten chapters have been consecutive in the time line that this story is taking place. But the original intent with this story was for each chapter to be a one shot, so we're trying that out again with this chapter.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **One-Shot**

 _Thank you for over 17K views!_

* * *

Winters at Camp were about as busy as a rural town at 10 AM on a weekday.

And if the boredom didn't get you, the cold would. Why did no one tell Jason how freaking freezing New York was?

 _Sigh._ Perfecting his tan under the Cali sun would have to wait until his pledge was over.

Camp Half-Blood's border relocations were essential for the architectural developments Annabeth had planned. Her draft board was overwhelmed with sketches for the latest remodel she'd dreamt up. It was a necessity to be able to properly house the influx of demigods and have proper educational spaces to accommodate them all.

Thus, Jason volunteered to assist wherever he could. His skills were limited when it came to Annabeth. The mass schematic for Camp made him realize he was way in over his head trying to help her organize her chaos.

Hazel and Frank, ever the dynamic duo, took to border patrol immediately. That base seemed to be covered well enough, and honestly Jason was a bit overqualified for the post.

Even further from his element was Leo working on the electrical components on the newest additions. Earlier in the summer, the Hephaestus and Hermes cabin had constructed several buildings for indoor sports and trainings as well as classrooms for several age levels.

Jason nearly felt a swell of pride looking at the accomplishments made in just a few short months from his fellow campers. Pulling together as a true community was a humbling act.

While Leo handled the job of electrician for the interior constructions, Percy worked on plumbing. Several times Jason had found Percy surrounded by instructional books, his head stuck under a tarp, tapping metal tools against pipes like he knew what he was doing.

After Will fell off a ladder trying to hang dry wall on the ceiling, they had called it quits until the guts of the new additions had been established. Jason decided that's where he was best suited since he didn't need to use a ladder. He had much better control over his abilities now in comparison to a few years ago. He was sure he could steadily levitate long enough to screw in the sections.

When it came time to start mudding the seams and screws, he gained respect for people that did this for a living. He was only on his first ceiling in a small classroom, barely 15 x 20 feet, and he was cursing gravity. Gray paste had flecked off his scraper and dried on his face. A lunch break was welcomed when a wood nymph named Willow came and fetched him. He wiped off the itchy mud flecks and wolfed down his brisket.

That ceiling was not going to get the best of him. Leave it to demigods to make something as simple as dry walling into a monster to be bested.

Jason really regretted the lack of safety goggles and face mask when he started sanding.

A little over 4 hours later when the last layer of paint had dried, he got a visit from Chiron.

"Myself and the camp appreciate the work you're putting in here, Jason," the centaur said, nodding in his direction.

"Of course, sir," notes of gratification evident.

"Will you also be painting the mural?" Chiron tilted his head.

Jason grimaced. "I'm not sure that you would want me to have a hand in any murals."

"Ah, let me rephrase. Rachel started a mural on the walls of the courtyard in the center of the new school, depicting the Seven. She expressed her desire to have all of you paint together. I'd assumed you'd be agreeable?" Chiron smiled softly.

"Oh! I didn't know, but yeah, whatever she needs. I'll go meet up with her now."

Although the Borders didn't let the snow in, the winds still had bite. An Athena camper had watched Jason rubbing his arms with only his windbreaker for a coat. She loaned him one of her brother's puffer jackets and Jason sighed with warm relief.

Annabeth, Piper, Percy, and Rachel were all in the courtyard when Jason walked in to their conversation.

"Hey, guys!" Jason waved, calling out cheerfully, his arm mobility limited by the very large coat.

Percy openly laughed, his head thrown back. "You look absolutely ridiculous!" His hands clutched his stomach.

Jason just rolled his eyes and smiled. "I know, I know, I'm a lowly Sunshine-State peasant that can't handle a cold breeze, har har." The blonde delivered a punch to Percy's arm. "Save it, Northerner," Jason said in reply to his friend's continuous laughter.

"Bro, okay, okay," Percy wheezed after Annabeth bumped him with her hips.

"Are Hazel, Frank, and Leo coming?" Piper asked the group.

"Frank and Hazel send their sincerest apologies, ladies and gentlemen." Leo bowed at the waist in an exaggerated salutation. Jason swore the curly haired boy was never seen without workshop grease on his skin and clothes.

"If you ask me, though," Leo fake-whispered holding the back of his hand to the side of his mouth, "they just don't want to be interrupted smoooooching!" His sing-song voice echoed off the walls.

Rachel clapped her hands. "Alright, who's ready for their first mural painting lesson?"

* * *

Right about now Jason wished he were scaling the lava wall. Rachel had sketched out the entire mural, and each of them were painting in their own likeness. Percy and Jason stood in the foreground of the mural, with Art-Percy's left arm in a defensive position across Art-Jason. Rachel definitely had a talent for powerful and dramatic scenes. Piper and Leo branched off in the V-formation behind Jason, with Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel on the left hand side of the V behind Percy.

Jason was hard-core struggling with painting his own face and not getting in Real-Percy's way. The sketch had seemed much more realistic before he had started putting on the flat colors. At this point his art-likeness looked less like a regal son of Jupiter and more like an unbaked sugar cookie.

"Um, Rach, I don't think I'm doing this right," Jason called over his shoulder.

She was to the left of Annabeth, filling in Hazel and Frank's forms – which looked flawless with the shadows and light and all the dimensional movement she put into her painting.

"It won't look perfect right away! Just get your base colors down, and then I can come help!" Rachel's voice was gentle and disconnected. Jason could tell she was invested in the task at hand.

He decided to sneak a glance at his other friends's work. Annabeth had her base colors down and was now adding a navy blue baseball cap to her figure's hand. His eyes continued skimming past Annabeth and landed on Percy and his jaw dropped.

Percy's form was immaculately painted to such realism and depth that Jason found himself double-taking the painter and the painting. The hues of his tanned skin, the curve and ripple of every muscle, the dip in the center of his bottom lip, every. Single. Detail.

"Bro!" Jason exclaimed looking at Percy whose brow was furrowed.

"What?"

"I had no freaking idea you were so talented!"

Percy smirked. "You think so?

Jason smacked his own forehead with the palm of his hand. "Guys, look at Percy's mural!"

"Wow, you are really good, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Had some lessons with Rachel?"

Rachel held up her hands. "Oh no, that's all him. I have had no hand in that talent.'

Everyone was applauding Percy's found-skill when Jason clapped Percy's arm, saying, "You have got to help me out."

"Okay, stand – " Percy turned Jason towards the sun " – here."

About 20 minutes later Rachel had finished Hazel and Frank's forms and had moved on to helping Leo finish adding the more realistic touches. Annabeth and Piper sat on a bench talking while they waited for Rachel to assist them.

Percy continued to adjust Jason as he saw fit, taking in his figure (after discarding the ridiculous jacket), the lighting on his now bare arms, his jaw, making sure to leave no surface of Jason's body unscanned by his sea-green eyes.

More than once Jason felt his friend's lingering eyes settle. Not invited, but not entirely unwelcome either. Percy's touch was delicate, his fingertips softly pressing into his back, his shoulder, his knees. Jason huffed to himself, knowing that it was all just for the silly mural and Percy's above average hidden talent.

He had to admit that maybe he was a little touch-starved. He hadn't seen a real battle in months, and even Percy's movements towards him sparked something in the blonde. Probably his fighting instinct, but he felt like he was buzzing.

Percy needed to hurry up.

"Hey, you're gonna have to let me paint something on you so we're even," Jason pointed out.

"Sounds good to me, bro," was the demigods reply. Percy handed him the brush he'd been working with. "Well, what do you think?"

The son of Jupiter turned to see his figure had been transformed into a masterpiece by Michelangelo himself. Down to the glint of his blue eyes and the slight scruff of dark blonde Jason sported around his jawline.

"Could've made my biceps a little bigger," Jason mused, head resting in his palm.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, Dwayne Johnson."

Jason swiped at him with the hand holding the blue dripping paintbrush and marked a blue diagonal line across his cheek. Purely on accident.

"Told you I'd return the favor!"

"Oh, you are gonna get it, Grace." Percy's eyes widened when Jason made another pass at him, but the raven-haired boy effectively dodged him.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Leo encouraged.

"Uh-uh, away from the mural boys! Take it outside... the courtyard!" Rachel held her arms parallel to the ground, defending the wall behind her, but the boy were already wrestling on the ground past the benches, trying to maneuver the paintbrush out of the others hands.

"Jason Grace, I swear to the gods-!"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Annabeth called over her shoulder.

"Finally gonna find out who's stronger over a paint war, huh?" Jason goaded.

"Well, I'm on top, so I have the high ground, which means I'm winning," Percy reasoned through strained breathing, pushing to maintain his position.

"But are you really?" Jason smirked and then sent small shocks out through the palms of his hands, feeling the burning energy transfer to Percy, shocking him thus releasing the paintbrush.

"That's not fair, you're using powers!"

Jason crossed his arms proudly. "And where was it in the rule book that I couldn't use powers?" He held the paintbrush in the palm of his hand, arm outstretched towards Percy. He took the bait, launching himself towards it, but Jason quickly summoned air support and floated the brush just out of Percy's reach.

Jason laughed as Percy hopped up and down in vain trying to reach it.

Piper giggled and leaned in to Annabeth. "When do you think Percy will realize he can just go get another paint brush to get Jason with?" she whispered conspiratorily.

Annabeth sighed. "Probably by the time we get back from the kitchens with hot apple ciders."

Piper laughed and grinned. "I like the way you think."

* * *

 **Until the next day...**

 **-A.M. Williams**


End file.
